Server computers and even some personal computers (PCs) are commercially available which support multiple partitions, i.e., the ability to allocate processing resources on a central processing unit (CPU) to so called “partitions” each running an instance of an operating system (OS). The partitions may share fixed storage media, such as hard disk drives, by partitioning the fixed storage media and mapping each partition to its own disk partition to avoid conflicts with other partitions during data access operations. However, removable media storage (RMS) devices, such as, e.g., digital versatile disc (DVD) drives and digital audio tape (DAT) drives, cannot be readily partitioned for use by multiple partitions.
To enable sharing of RMS devices in multi-partitioned systems, the user has to physically interact with the RMS device. For example, the user may have to manually disconnect the RMS device from an input/output (I/O) port for one partition and reconnect it to a different I/O port for another partition. External patch panels may be provided to make it easier for the user to move the RMS device between partitions on an as-needed basis. However, both of these methods are time-consuming and error-prone (e.g., if the user connects the RMS device to the wrong I/O port or does not make a solid connection). In addition, the connectors may break or wear out. Alternatively, each partition needing access to removable media (e.g., a DVD) may be provided with a dedicated RMS device. However, this approach is expensive and space-intensive.